Pasión a primera vista
by Lullaby Wayllen
Summary: Yo, un grupo de amigas, una excursión a una mansión embrujada por todo un fin de semana, un sexy vampiro... ¿Podría ponerse mejor?... Personajes alternativos Edward-yo


**Bueno… este es el shoot que realicé en honor al dia internacional del lemmon, espero que les guste y wwwiiiiii soy protagonista junto a mi Edward!!! **

**Aclaración: para las que no saben nada del dia internacional del lemmon fue el 5 de marzo, bueno…. Fue una loca idea que tuvimos con unas cuantas amigas, entre ellas Angylito, Kokoro, Naty Celeste, Tiwii Brandon Cullen, Beu Spunk, entre otras…. Lemmoneras a matar. Las amo y en este fic aparecen otras más, somos La Bandita… besos y espero reviews…**

Pasión a primera vista

Una mano recorría la longitud de mi pierna, subiendo lentamente hasta mi rodilla… lo que me hizo reír como tonta. No quise abrir los ojos porque de todos modos sabía que era un sueño, no podía pasarme eso en la vida real… era estúpido y muy inmaduro de mi parte despertarme en mitad de la noche sonriendo descaradamente por algo que era tan irreal, tan ilusorio…

"_Lu, calma… es solo un sueño_" dije aún sintiendo esa mano recorrer mi pierna bajo las sábanas. Me percate que por más que intentara convencerme a mí misma, eso era tan real como que me llamaba Lullaby. La caricia de mi pierna no cesó y contrario a eso solo se intensificó, ese sutil pero notorio movimiento me hizo reaccionar, lo que fuera que estuviera provocando esa caricia tenía que salirse de mi pierna, antes de que comenzara a gritar…

Abrí los ojos y por el rabillo vi una cabellera larga y castaña sacudirse levemente y de manera agitada, conocía… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Conocía esa cabellera!...

_Angy!..._ dije súbitamente incorporándome en la cama como si me hubiesen puesto un resorte en la espalda. Mi amiga Angy estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama con una de sus manos tapándose la boca y la otra debajo de las sábanas, ella había provocado esa caricia que había creído un sueño, pero que había sido tan real… cosa que de hecho lo fue, pero no de la manera que yo hubiese querido, estúpida!...

Empujé a mi amiga levemente, pero al haber estado riendo como tonta perdió el equilibrio y cayó sentada al suelo, esta vez reímos las dos a carcajada limpia...

_ Ya!... levántame_ dijo de pronto haciéndome cortar la risa al instante, me miraba con sus enormes ojos caramelo desde el suelo _ tenemos que cumplir un desafío ahora_ dijo con determinación. La quedé mirando aún sentada en la cama como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza

_ Angy, ¿un desafío_ dije dudando _ ¿quiénes?, todas?_

_ Si Lu todas, La bandita entera _ dijo como si le estuviera hablando a una niña del kínder, rodé los ojos y me levanté de la cama, estaba tan mullida y calentita que me hubiese quedado allí por días sin que me importara que el mundo se cayera a pedazos a mi alrededor, amaba mi cama.

Tomé mi ropa y me dirigí al baño a darme una ducha mañanera reparadora que sacara de mi cabeza el nido de pájaros que se había formado.

_ Te esperaré abajo!! Ada está preparando el desayuno!_ Escuché que decía a los gritos desde mi habitación,

_ Okis_ murmuré cansinamente.

Tomé una ducha de agua bien caliente, solo para despertar las neuronas que aún yacían dormidas en mi cerebro, era exquisito pararme bajo el agua y cerrar los ojos... solo dejarme impregnar por las delicias de un baño exquisito, el aroma a lilas de mi shampoo favorito y las caricias del jabón sobre mi cuerpo, simplemente acogedor... con todo lo que esa palabra implicaba.

Luego de secarme y vestirme con un simple jean desteñido y una remera gris que dejaba ver mis hombros desnudos y que en la parte delantera decía "cómeme", bajé casi corriendo las escaleras hacia la cocina, allí encontré a mis amigas... las mejores del mundo, esperándome con el desayuno sobre la mesa... mmm, exquisito, café con tostadas francesas, ¡Amo a mis niñas!...

_ Así que ¿en que consiste ese tal desafío?_  pregunté tomando un sorbo de mi café mientras las miraba a ellas que sonreían como tontas, arrugué el entrecejo y las miré con sospecha,

_Bueno... es un desafío que queremos cumplir toda La Bandita, solo para demostrar que somos fieles a nuestras palabras... que no le tenemos miedo a nada y que amamos lo sobrenatural_ me quedé pensando un momento en lo que Ada acababa de decir, ¿fiel a nuestras palabras?, ¿sobrenatural?...

_ ¿Y en qué consiste ese desafío? _ pregunté mientras comía un trozo de mi rica y crujiente tostada,

_ Bueno, debemos.._ ¿por qué Ada miraba a Angy tan misteriosamente mientras hablaba?, como pidiendo ayuda _debemos pasar unas noches dentro de la mansión embrujada que hay fuera del pueblo _ soltó de una sola vez.

Un maldito trozo de tostada quedó situado de manera extraña dentro de mi garganta, por lo que comencé a toser como si mi vida se estuviera escapando por mi boca… sentí unos fuertes golpes en la base de mi nuca, y otros más fuertes en la espalda… alguien lo estaba haciendo bien y otra quería sacarme los pulmones del pecho. Tomé mi taza de café y sin pensarlo tragué un sorbo para hacer que el trozo siguiera su camino, ¡maldición! El café estaba tan caliente como La Bandita mirando fotos de chicos en cueros… ¡maldición!...

Luego de que el maldito trozo de pan pasara mi garganta las miré incrédulas, Angy se tapaba la boca conteniendo una carcajada y Ada me miraba con ¿lástima?,

_Debemos ir todas, esas son las reglas…_ dijo firmemente, a pesar de su confianza y su aparente valentía puede ver en sus ojos un dejo de temor.

Asentí suavemente mientras recordaba todo lo que mi padre contaba de aquella gran mansión… cuentos, leyendas, misterio y terror… daba miedo, mucho miedo. Era grande y sombría, por fuera estaba desvencijada y vieja, las puertas y ventanas con sus marcos caídos y los jardines con altos pastos no dejaban acercarse a nadie que así lo quisiera, era desquiciante y atemorizante. Los que vivían cerca de allí contaban que por las noches se escuchaban murmullos de voces provenientes de la casa, gritos y a veces hasta risas… tenebrosas risas que daban lugar a la imaginación de hasta el más cerrado de mente del mundo.

_¿Y cuándo debemos comenzar a cumplir el desafío?_ pregunté con mi voz entrecortada, no quería oir la respuesta, no quería oírla…

_Hoy… y nos quedaremos cinco días más_ mis ojos se abrieron de par en par,

_¿Qué?_ dije incrédula, mi boca se abrió formando una perfecta O… _¿ppor… qué tanto tiempo?_ dije en un hilo de voz,

_Es que al principio solo era una noche, pero ya ves cómo es Beu… los enfrentó diciéndoles que eso era pan comido y que "_Wey… chingas a tu madre esto lo hace cualquiera!_"_ dijo imitando a mi querida Beu… la iba a matar. _Así que terminamos aceptando el reto por todo el fin de semana_ dijo como si nada.

Ok… calma, que no cunda el pánico, ¿debíamos pasar todo un fin de semana dentro de esa tenebrosa casa toda La bandita junta?... mmm… no era tan preocupante, somos muchas ¿qué podría pasar?...

Esa noche empezaba el desafío, tenía todas mis cosas preparadas en la mesa de la sala… mentalmente recorría todo con la mirada esperando no olvidarme de nada, mmm… ¿ropa?... sip, ¿bolsa de dormir?... sip, ¿cepillo de dientes?... sip, ¿ropa interior?... sip, ¿i pod?... sip, todo en orden. Escuché unos bocinazos en la calle y tomando todas mis cosas salí cerrando la puerta de casa, okey… caminaba hacia el "pequeño" jeep que Beu manejaba, como pude me subí y arrancó con casi toda La Bandita dentro…

_Hey Beu… hazme acordar cuando lleguemos que tengo que matarte_ dije acomodando mi gran mochila entre mis piernas, Ada, Angy y Tiwii rieron al unísono, Beu me miró con los ojos entrecerrados por el espejo retrovisor, yo solo le saqué la lengua…

La gran casa abandonada y presuntamente embrujada nos daba la bienvenida, el jeep avanzó despacio por el camino sinuoso y aparcó a un costado de la maltrecha cerca de madera, todo era tenebroso allí… hasta las chicas se veían tenebrosas, solo con la luz de la luna iluminando sus rostros. La otra parte de la bandita nos esperaba ya en la cerca de madera, temerosas de acercarse más a la casa… está bien, íbamos a hacerlo todas juntas.

Koko, B., Ale y NaNa nos saludaron alegremente, tal vez pensaban que no íbamos a llegar, ya quisiera yo…

_Las demás están en camino_ dijo NaNa al resto de nosotras. Bien, si venían íbamos a ser más, eso pintaba bien…

_No habrá fantasma que quepa con todas nosotras adentro_ dije calándome las manos, comenzaba a sentir el frío de Forks…

_¿Vamos?... las invito a pasar_ murmuró Koko bromeando y abriendo la puerta de la cerca roída y maltrecha. Avanzamos hasta la casa mirando por todos lados, no había indicios de que allí sucediera nada malo, tal vez era solo leyendas y cuentos de pueblerinos, aunque sabía que debía andar con precaución. Al entrar a la casa oscura y vacía, nos detuvimos en lo que alguna vez había sido un lindo porche de entrada, la madera crujía a nuestros pies y amenazaba con hundirse el suelo con cada una de nuestras pisadas…

_Linternas chicas_ dijo en un suave murmullo B., ella siempre tan preparada sacó de su bolso una pequeña linterna y alumbró todo el lugar con ella. Añoré la mía, que seguramente estaba cumpliendo su función en casa dentro de su envoltorio, tal cual la compré y metida en unos de los cajones de mi mesa de luz… estúpida linterna.

_Toma…_ dijo B. dándome una igual a la de ella, por eso la quería tanto… sacándome siempre de los aprietes.

Comenzamos a recorrer la casa todas juntas, era enorme… grande como cinco casas mía juntas, wooouuu… eran interminables los corredores y la cantidad de puertas en ellos, me hacían recordar a los corredores de Howarts, en la película de Harry Potter, que con Adri habíamos visto ese verano. Lo más espeluznante era que parecía que en cualquier momento un ser sobrenatural saldría de alguna puerta a sorprendernos.

Seguimos recorriendo la casa, a veces juntas y otras nos separábamos… no había nada que temer en realidad, era una casa normal, común y corriente pero que había sido abandonada hace muchos años por alguna extraña razón y que ahora era blanco de habladurías populares, pobre casa.

A medida que íbamos descubriendo la casa íbamos armando nuestro lugar, las demás chicas fueron llegando y también lo hicieron, sin antes realizar la misma inspección que nosotras habíamos hecho.

Mi cómoda y mullida bolsa de dormir reposaba a un costado de la puerta de la primera habitación al subir las escaleras, tampoco quería estar tan lejos de la salida, solo por si acaso… dejé mi mochila a un costado y salí a recorrer las inmediaciones con mi I pod encendido. La hermosa noche daba una sensación de paz y tranquilidad y la luna iluminando las extensas hectáreas de pastos altos daban la sensación de estar en Tenséis más que en el frío pueblo de Forks… aunque en el patio trasero de la casa había una gran extensión de altos arboles, un pequeño bosque…

Me dirigí hasta allí despreocupadamente, el resto de las niñas estaban dispersas por toda la casa y fura de ella también… una veintena de personas ocupaba el lugar… repito, pobre casa. Me detuve en el linde del bosque, miré hacia la oscuridad que lo envolvía y no tuve el valor de adentrarme más allá, me sentía como si estuviera violando una propiedad privada, que de hecho lo estaba haciendo, pero pisar el bosque era como si fuera a adentrarme en un lugar desconocido y lleno de misterios que no me gustaría sacar a la luz. Dudé por un momento mirando en la oscuridad, sentía las risas detrás de mí, las risas de alegría cargadas de cierto miedo que venían de la casa.

Sin animarme a dar un paso hacia la oscuridad del bosque di vuelta para volver a la casa, tenía todo un fin de semana por delante para inspeccionar ese dichoso bosque… entraría otro día con más confianza.

"_Ven…" _

Me detuve en seco, ¿Qué carajo…?

Agucé el oído para escuchar algo más, un suave murmullo había llegado hasta mí… ¿una suave voz aterciopelada me había dicho "ven"?. Mi respiración se agitó y mi corazón se aceleró a mil cuando me percaté de aquella voz y por más que quería oírla de nuevo no pude hacerlo. ¿Cuáles eran mis opciones?... ¿salir corriendo hacia la casa, agarrar mis cosas y salir huyendo despavorida del lugar? o ¿voltear hacia esa voz y simplemente obedecerle?... mi sentido común me decía que la opción más plausible era ir hacia la casa, no huir despavorida de allí pero si prevenir a mis amigas y lo que mi sentido menos común y retorcido me decía era que la segunda opción era lo mejor.

Aún parada allí de espaldas al bosque opté por un término medio, volteé para mirar hacia el bosque…

Nada…

Me reí de mí misma, ¿es que acaso mis neuronas aún no despertaban y las pocas que tenía despiertas creían escuchar cosas?, moví mi cabeza sonriendo, una voz aterciopelada, en el medio del bosque… ja! ¿Cómo no?...

Di vuelta una vez más y caminé hacia la casa sin mirar atrás y sin detenerme, aún así… tuve la extraña sensación de que me observaban. Un extraño escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y me apresuré a entrar a la casa. Subí las escaleras mientras escuchaba cómo mis amigas rondaban por allí entre conversaciones y risas…

Me senté junto a Ada y la pequeña Ale que conversaban con entusiasmo,

_¿A que no sabes por qué a los hombres se les llama "pizza"?_ dijo Ada en cuanto puse mi trasero en el suelo,

_mmm nop…_ contesté pobremente _¿por qué?_

_Bueno, porque con un llamado ya los tienes a los 10 minutos calientes en la puerta_

Todas rompimos a reír, de eso se trataba esa excursión a la casa embrujada, pasarla bien y divertirnos era el objetivo… el resto era tema aparte. Seguimos con la ronda de chistes y luego de unas cuantas papitas, sándwiches y gaseosas estábamos listas para enfrentar nuestra primera noche en la mansión. Me despedí de todas las chicas, algunas ya se habían ido a descansar y otras rezagadas aún estaban dando vueltas por la casa, yo solo pensaba en esa voz y en mi mullida bolsa de dormir, maldición!...

Me crucé con alguien en el corredor, aunque no pude ver quién era porque venía cubierta con una sábana blanca deambulando como un fantasma… graciosa.

_Boo Lu!... te jalaré las piernas mientras duermas_ dijo con voz gruesa, no daba ni pizca de susto pero si mucha risa,

_Si, si…. Te estaré esperando Beu_ dije a sabiendas de quién se trataba,

_Hey! ¿Cómo supiste wey?!_ reí mientras me alejaba por el corredor, me metí en mi habitación y refunfuñada me saqué mis zapatillas.

_¡Estúpida voz aterciopelada!... ¿ahora cómo me la saco de la cabeza?_ murmuré bajito.

Me quedé mirando hacia el bosque por la ventana de la habitación en la que me había acomodado, me di cuenta que la luz de la luna no era suficiente así que prendí unas cuantas velas que encontré por el lugar en mi recorrida por la casa.

Después de unos momentos en los que me disponía a sacar mi cuaderno de manuscritos para garabatear palabras sueltas, el sueño vino por mí. Me sentía muy cansada y somnolienta, necesitaba un sueño reparador para enfrentar la temible casa embrujada por la mañana.

Me quedé dormida al instante sobre mi cuaderno de escritos…

Soñaba con un campo amplio, una especie de claro… olía muy rico, como a lilas y a miel… y a luz de sol, el día era claro y las flores que habían a mi alrededor se movían apaciblemente con la suave brisa que también azotaba mi cabello, un montón de mariposas de varios colores salieron de los árboles dispuestas a revolotear a mi alrededor, era realmente hermoso, sublime y la sensación de estar allí era sumamente maravillosa. Reí ante las cosquillas que las mariposas hacían cerca de mi oído y mi mejilla, se sentía suave… y extrañamente frio, pero el toque suave era embriagador. Dirigí mi mirada entre los árboles, pues la misma sensación de ser observada me invadía… sin embargo no pude ver a nadie.

El delicioso olor de las flores invadía mis fosas nasales por lo que supuse que cerca de allí había alguna colmena ya que el olor a miel también estaba presente… el sol brillaba en lo alto y las mariposas aún revoloteaban a mi alrededor cuando escuché la misma voz…

"_Cuando el amor te llame, síguelo… aunque sus caminos sean tortuosos y escarpados… Y cuando sus alas te envuelvan, entrégate a él... aunque con la espada oculta en su plumaje te hiera…"_

Esas palabras, esas mismas que en mi cuaderno de escritos guardaba, ¿por qué las reproducía esa voz tan hermosa?... busqué entre los árboles pero nada se movió, nada apareció… pero esa voz seguía saliendo por algún lugar,

"_Cuando el amor te hable, cree ciegamente en él, aunque su voz desbaste tus sueños… como el viento del norte destroza los jardines. Porque así como el amor te corona, también te crucificará…"_

Me removí incómoda por las cosquillas que las mariposas hacían en mi rostro, quería encontrar la voz, debía encontrarla… abrí de golpe mis ojos forzando al sueño desaparecer.

_Así como nos hace volar alto será también el que nos hará caer…_ la voz aterciopelada seguía recitando mis propias palabras y unas suaves caricias recorrían mis mejillas, mi frente y mi cuello. De pronto mi corazón se aceleró y mi respiración se entrecortó, mi cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar al miedo, la voz se silenció y subí mi cabeza para saber quién era el ser que estaba a mi lado recitando mis palabras y acariciando mi mejilla de manera tan tierna.

Lo vi…

Unos ojos color dorado me miraban atentos a mi lado, solo a centímetros de mi rostro.

Mi primera reacción fue apartarme para verlo mejor pero él lo mal interpretó y tomó mi cintura tapándome la boca con una de sus manos… lo cual hizo con una rapidez inusual. Me arrimó a su cuerpo que yacía acostado a mi lado,

_No grites… no quise asustarte_ murmuró suavemente cerca de mi oído, su mano aún tapaba mi boca y yo no podía apartar mis ojos de los suyos… eran hermosos. Asentí lentamente hasta que él confió en mí y sacó su mano de mi boca.

_Perdóname por favor, no te haré daño_ no sé por qué pero confié en él, un entero desconocido que se había presentado mientras dormía y se había tomado la libertad de leer mi cuaderno de notas.

_¿Quién eres?_ logré decir en un susurro casi inaudible, aunque él me oyó…

_Edward… Edward Cullen_ dijo suavemente, su vos hacía cosquillas en mi parte baja, lo cual me avergonzó en sobremanera. _Vivo cerca de aquí y… te vi en el bosque._

Asentí nuevamente como tonta, no podía decir palabra… pues no se me ocurría nada coherente para decir. Entonces sus dedos siguieron acariciando mis mejillas,

_Eres tan suave…_ dijo obnubilado _¿me dejas tocarte?_

Si no hubiese sido porque aún tenía unas cuantas neuronas dormidas e inservibles en mi cabeza y porque su voz me embriagaba a tal punto que me atontaba como una estúpida adolescente enamorada, no le hubiese dicho que si.

_Solo relájate y dime si quieres que pare._ Asentí nuevamente _de todas maneras lo sabré_ sus palabras me confundieron pero de todas maneras asentí otra vez. Él pareció ver mi confusión y me aclaró lo último que dijo, que en vez de aclarar sus dichos, lo hicieron más confuso.

_Soy lector de mentes, entre otras cosas…_ dijo con precaución en la voz, yo sonreí ante tal confesión y asentí nuevamente

_Si, está bien_ obviamente este desconocido se le había zafado un tornillo, pero estaba tan lindo que no me importó. Él sonrió negando con la cabeza… eso me descolocó, pero lo dejé pasar.

Su mano acarició mi mejilla una vez más mientras que la otra que aún tenía sobre mi cintura comenzaba a moverse fluidamente sobre mis caderas. Eran frías pero eso no importaba, lo hacía con tal maestría que solo me dejé llevar, cerré los ojos al sentir su palma en mi estomago bajo la remera, arqueé mi cintura invitándolo a que prosiguiera.

_¿Cómo te llamas?_ susurró cerca de mi oído, el frío aliento que salió de sus labios me estremeció y un jadeo escapó de mi boca.

_Lu… Lullaby_ dije casi sin encontrar mi voz… _mis amigas están… abajo_ advertí con dificultad,

_Lo sé…_ dijo esta vez cerca de mi boca _entré por tu ventana, nadie me vió_

¿Cómo parecía tan seguro?... ¿a caso estaba acostumbrado a sorprender a chicas desconocidas de esta manera?

_No… nuca hice algo así_ dijo respondiendo mi pregunta. Abrí los ojos sorprendida, él tenía razón, era un lector de mentes… ¿qué más me tenía preparado este desconocido?...

_Tú dime que te gustaría de mí…_ dijo en tono lo bastante seductor como para caer en sus encantos…

"_¿Todo?" _pensé sin querer… queriendo.

El rió y ¡maldición! ¿Para qué lo hizo?... su voz, por dios… su voz aterciopelada a la hora de reír era lo más hermoso que una chica quisiera escuchar. Me derretí y me entregué a él en ese preciso momento. Su piel me llamaba a tocarla, a sentirla, así que sin pensarlo levanté mi mano y posé mi palma en la fría piel de su mejilla… tocarlo fue literalmente el cielo, su suave pero dura piel me sacó de mis cabales… quedé desarmada ante él.

_¿Te gusta lo que tocas?_ murmuró mientras acercaba sus labios a mi mejilla, depositó un suave beso y me estremecí, la parte baja de mi abdomen comenzaba a cosquillear desbocadamente. Asentí mientras mis dedos tocaban sin permiso sus fríos labios, él los entreabrió y dejó entrar uno de mis dedos en su boca, su lengua jugueteó desinhibidamente con mi dedo y sonreí ante el hecho de hacer esto con él, cuando en realidad… jamás me había entregado así a alguien, al menos no al apenas conocerlo.

La mano que no estaba dentro de su boca viajó a su estómago, pude sentir unos marcados abdominales debajo del estorbo de su ropa y sentí de repente una de sus piernas separando las mías para lograr ponerla entre las dos. Un jadeo se escapó de mis labios ante esa acción, Edward era sin duda un excelente amante y quería que me lo demostrara… Él abrió los ojos ante ese pensamiento… ¡Demonios!, debía cuidar mis pensamientos…

_No los cuides de mí… me gusta como piensas_ dijo soltando mi dedo y acercándose peligrosamente a la base de mi cuello _ y supongo que sabes tan bien como hueles_ de pronto sentí sus dientes morder suavemente mi piel, un gruñido resonó en su garganta…

_Si… definitivamente debes saber muy bien_ murmuró sobre mi cuello, acto siguiente… su lengua recorrió toda la extensión de mi piel desde la base de mi cuello hasta mi mentón, jadeé ante ese contacto… quería más, quería todo de él.

_Lo tendrás_ dijo posando sus fríos labios en los míos, gemí y él lo interpretó como un sonido de placer, lo cual lo era, pero eso hizo que se intensificara la llama de nuestro deseo. Su lengua se adentró en mi boca de manera brusca pero placentera, ardía por obtener más que eso. Su mano dejó de acariciar mi estomago para adentrarse aún más hasta tocar uno de mis pechos,

"_No te detengas_" pensé… temía que ese ser desconocido dejara de tocarme, ardería por una semana o más si él dejaba de hacerlo, sufriría de combustión espontanea… auch!.

_Ni loco_ dijo apartándose lo suficiente de mis ansiosos labios para pronunciar esas palabras. Entonces sin aviso previo ni advertencia alguna sus dedos pellizcaron mi hinchado pezón haciéndome jadear sonoramente… ¡maldición este hombre me estaba matando!

_No quiero matarte, solo quiero llevarte al cielo_ murmuró con voz áspera, _quiero saber tus fantasías, todas… dime que hacer y lo haré_

¿Oh si?... ok.

Pensé en mi fantasía detalladamente, quería todo de él, pero antes de obtenerlo todo, quería gozar en el proceso y en eso me enfoqué, en el placer mutuo que quería compartir con ese extraño, con Edward Cullen.

_Tu deseos son ordenes mi diosa_ su boca se estrelló contra mi cuello mientras que su mano arrancaba de un tirón mi remera estilo Alicia, ¡maldición esa me gustaba!... Lo sentí reír sobre mi piel, algo endemoniadamente sensual… Rodé los ojos ante tal placer y él continuó besando mi piel descubierta soltando uno a uno los botones de mis jeans, su lengua se enroscó en mi pezón al extremo endurecido mientras su mano comenzaba a explorar la zona de mi pelvis que quedaba al descubierto…

_Oh… Edward, eres…_ gemí sin poder continuar cuando sentí uno de sus dedos adentrarse en mi húmeda cavidad _ah… eres genial_ dije en un gemido, aunque solo "genial" no le hacía justicia.

Comenzó a bombear dentro de mí mientras yo trataba de cerrar mi bocota para no gritar, el placer que me estaba dando era sobrenatural… me temía que iba a terminar pronto si seguía haciendo eso. Me retorcí sobre el suelo al sentir su dedo arquearse dentro mío para alcanzar el tan escurridizo punto G, amé ese movimiento. De pronto, cuando mi cavidad comenzó a estrecharse sentí el vacío, él me miró con ojos llameantes de deseo y negó con la cabeza…

_Terminaras cuando yo quiera_ dijo con una voz tremendamente sensual, una vez más agachó su cabeza pero no para morder mis pezones sino para besar mi vientre, repartía besos húmedos por cada centímetro de mi piel hasta llegar a la orilla de mi tanga, con una de sus manos tomó las tiritas de ella y las jaló rompiéndolas… ¡maldito!, esas también me gustaban.

Rió sobre mi centro y me estremecí de placer al sentir su aliento frío sobre mi húmeda cavidad, sus manos tomaron mis piernas y las abrió doblándolas hasta que las plantas de mis pies estaban en contacto con el suelo… oh dios!, su cabello cobrizo todo alborotado era lo único que alcanzaba a ver de él entre mis piernas. Entonces lo sentí, su lengua encontró mi clítoris entre mis pliegues, eso me hizo ahogar un grito… su lengua revoloteó por toda esa zona, subía y bajaba, entraba y salía, chupaba, besaba, succionaba y mordía… mis gemidos ya no eran nada silenciosos y acompañados a los de él formaban una hermosa melodía que resonaba por toda la habitación.

_Quiero sentirte.._ dije entrecortadamente con mi voz cargada de excitación _ahora, por favor…_ él se detuvo ante mis palabras. Lo próximo que sentí fue que se incorporaba y se sentaba de rodillas en el suelo, me senté frente a él y me dispuse, ante su mirada atenta, a desabrochar su pantalón… el bulto que había en su entrepierna hacía evidente su excitación, inevitablemente me lamí los labios. Mis dedos nerviosos lograron bajar su pantalón junto con su bóxer y su gran erección se abrió paso… Edward era un hombre con suerte… en realidad yo era una mujer con suerte.

Sin atreverme a mucho simplemente me incliné un poco para tocar la punta de su erección con mis labios, solo un suave roce que hizo que en su pecho resonara un gruñido bajo y profundo, yo gemí sin poder evitarlo por lo erótico que me pareció. El se inclinó nuevamente y me besó en los labios, atrapándolos entre sus dientes para después saborearlos con su lengua… mis gemidos se acallaban en su garganta.

Lentamente me recostó en la mullida bolsa de dormir,

_¿Me deseas?_ preguntó con voz ronca, ¿qué a caso aún era un misterio para él?...

_Si… demasiado_ pude decir entre jadeos. Me miró a los ojos dulcemente, cerré los ojos nerviosa por su tan profunda mirada pero él me lo impidió,

_No…_ dijo sobre mis labios _quiero que me mires todo el tiempo_ abrí los ojos de golpe y lo vi mientras él entraba en mi interior. Gemí suavemente, era tan duro y grueso que era imposible no gritar.

Sus movimientos lentos y profundos me llevaban al cielo haciéndome rodar los ojos del placer, nuestros cuidadosos gemidos alcanzaron intensidad con cada envestida, con cada beso y cada roce de su pelvis contra la mía… ¡al diablo ser silenciosos!, con Edward no se podía ni siquiera evitar gritar. Pude sentir palpitar mi clítoris luego de varias estocadas de su duro miembro, mis caderas chocaban contra las de él resonando por toda la habitación junto a nuestros gemidos,

_Oh Edward!_ grité mientras sus movimientos se hacían más y más fuertes y enérgicos, su mano se coló por entre nuestros cuerpos hasta alcanzar mi hinchado clítoris para comenzar a masajearlo … ¡Oh por dios, delicioso!, sentí que me estaba elevando por los aires… ese hermoso y extraño desconocido me estaba haciendo volar como solo lo hace alguna exquisita y prohibida droga, lo quería en mi vida como mi droga personal.

_Oh.. si Edward… ah!_ grité desquiciadamente al mismo tiempo que él literalmente gruñía alcanzando mi cuello con su boca y me mordía con un sonido gutural de placer escapando entre sus dientes. Un infinito goce me inundaba de la punta de los pies a la cabeza y lo sentí derramarse en mi interior… su liquido se escurrió por mis muslos.

Un dolor incesante pero embriagador mezclado con mi imponente orgasmo me habían hecho perder la cabeza… creí desfallecer, caer en un enorme abismo, perder el sentido del tiempo, del espacio y de la realidad. Transcurrieron segundos, minutos… no lo sé, mi cuerpo se había desconectado de mi mente para luego volver en sí con un frío beso de sus labios, de repente fui consciente de mi cuerpo y del placer que este hermoso hombre me había regalado,

_Eres mía Lullaby, mía ahora y para siempre…_ susurró entre jadeos. Sus largos dedos refrescantes acariciaban mis mejillas que parecían arder, solo sonreí cerrando mis ojos. Todo lo demás me pareció insulso… jamás en mi joven vida había sentido placer tan exquisito, tan arrollador que él, en esa loca noche de excursión me había dado. Sucumbí en sus brazos luego de entregarme a él muchas veces más esa noche mientras sentía que algo cambiaba en mí, caí en mi último sueño, para despertarme con una eternidad junto a él… junto a mi dueño.


End file.
